masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:"But you already have"
SPOILERS! Dear everyone/help desk, how is it that the paragon choice "but you already have" when talking to the Illusive Man at the end is always greyed out? I played two ME1 playthroughs, completely paragon. Then i imported that save in ME2 and completed yet another 2 paragon playthroughs with it. Then i imported that save into ME3 and played again 2 playthroughs on paragon with it. And now i'm at the end of my second ME3 playthrough but the paragon option is still not unlocked? What the hell is going on!? Does anyone know why? I'm no newby concerning the Mass Effect series, but i can't possibly understand that after those playthroughs i still not have enough paragon points to choose that option... I convinced Saren to suicide, would gladly do the same with the Illusive Man ;) --Kennyannydenny 11:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I think the new system needs you not only to have either Paragon/Renegade maxed out, but you also need a certain level of reputation. I have a Paragade Shepard with 100% paragon and about 10% renegade filled, and I have both red and blue conversation options when talking to TIM. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 11:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I never had this problem when I played... the paragon option was always available to me. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I read somewhere else that you not only have to max out the reputation bar, but you have to use the same option every time you talk to TIM, and should not mix charm or intimidate. Can't vouch for it though, didn't try it myself (also since I like shooting him, I wouldn't use that option anyway).--SunyiNyufi 13:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I think it's just because your Paragon score wasn't high enough. I really don't think that your previous playthroughs add to your paragon score in ME3. Same thing happened with me as well because I just HAD to use the Renegade interrupt on Kai Leng... XtranormalGeek 13:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :"I just HAD to use the Renegade interrupt on Kai Leng..." - I hear you. From the first time I saw Kai Leng, I wanted to explain him, that swords/katanas/whatever he uses are outdated for 300 years, by breaking the thing and shoving it up his censored-Algol- 13:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) To the OP: :1) be sure your paragon bar is maxed out. :2) use only paragon options throughout the whole dialogue. :3) have hope, that this is not a glitch. On a sidenote: Saren, TIMmy... Talking people into suicide is great. Proves you don't need Reaper tech to mind-control someone:)-Algol- 13:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I went back and edited coalesced for a numpad to give full paragon and zero renegade. I used it before launching the second missle and still did not get the final paragon option with TIM with ~2830 EMS (no imports or multiplayer). GRPeng 18:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC)